Drugia Szansa
by Damin74PL
Summary: 386
1. #PROLOG

Naruto i Sasuke po zapieczetowaniu Kaguyi oboje znajdowali się w w dobrze znanym ich miejscu a dokładnie Dolinie Końca.

"Nie przekonam cię do zmiany zdania?"

"Nie, jedynym sposobem jest walka możesz mnie zabić i zostać Bohaterem albo zginąć z mojej ręki"

"O nie, żadna z tych rzeczy się nie wydarzy" powiedział aktywując Tryb Mędrca Sześciu Ścieżek

Sasuke wystrzelił potężny strumień błyskawicy w stronę Naruto, ten uchylił się przed atakiem po czym zmuszony był uniknąć następnego ciosu Sasuke, blondyn chwycił go za nogę i wymachując nim wyrzucił przyjaciela w powietrze, Sasuke aktywował drugi poziom Susanno przygotowując strzałe, Naruto w odpowiedzi stworzył Raseshurikena oboje wyrzucili swoje techniki, po zderzeniu nastąpił potężny wstrząs, Sasuke aktywował teraz Perfect Susanno, wiedząc że żarty się skończył Naruto aktywował lisią powłokę Chakry, obaj zaczęli wymieniać między sobą

"Nie pokonasz mnie Naruto"

"To się jeszcze zobaczy"

Sasuke złączając swoje dłonie przywołał uwięzione wcześniej Bijuu, i przelał ich moc do swojego Susanno, Naruto w lisiej powłoce stworzył kilka klonów z którymi ruszył na przyjaciela, Sasuke stworzył ostrze błyskawicy zaczynając niszczyć jednego po drugim, oryginał rzucił się na niego i oboje zderzali się ze sobą wybijając się w górę, Sasuke stworzył wielką strzałe błyskawicy, Naruto dwa Raseshurikeny połączone z Bijuudamą, obaj wyrzucili swoje techniki.

"_Strzała Indry to moja najlepsza technika_, po prostu zgiń Naruto!"

Kiedy techniki się zderzyły nastąpiła gigantyczna eksplozja, całkowicie niszcząc całą dolinę i teren w pobliżu kilkunastu kilometrów, eksplozja również dosięgła Naruto jak i Sasuke.

Nagle Naruto obudził się w miejscu w którym zawsze gadał z Kuramą, przed nim stał sam Mędrzec Sześciu Ścieżek

"Doskonała robota Naruto udało wam się zapieczętować Kaguye, nie mniej szkoda że nie udało się ostatecznie dojść do porozumienia z Sasuke" powiedział Hagoromo

"Co z nim się stało?"

"Za swoje uczynki jego dusza poszła do piekła"

"Rozumiem" westchnął smutno

"Nie martw się, po tym co osiągnęłeś twoja dusza uda się do lepszego miejsca, będziesz mogł ponownie zobaczyć się ze swoimi rodzicami i swoim mistrzem"

"Nie oto chodzi, nie dotrzymałem obietnicy złożonej Sakurze, moje nindo brzmiało by nigdy nie cofać danego słowa"

"Powiedz, czy gdybyś dostał kolejną szansę, zmieniłbyś bieg historii?"

"Oczywiście, nie pozwolę by potoczyła się tak jak się potoczyła, dattebayo"

"To chciałem usłyszeć, użyje jednej z mojej technik by przenieść cię w czasie do czasu akademii, nie zagwarantuje że będzie wszystko takie jak było w pierwotnej Lini czasowej"

"Co masz na myśli?" spytał przewracając głowę

"Rzeczy mogą być inne od tych jakie zapamietałeś, np.osoby które powinny być martwe będą żyły, czy nadal chcesz to zrobić?"

"Jak najbardziej, nie ugnę się przed niczym"

"W porządku, w takim razie powodzenia" powiedział za nim Naruto zniknął w blasku światła


	2. 1

"Naruto wstawaj, bo się spóźnisz do akademii! " zawołał kobiecy dojrzały głos

"Jeszcze pięć minut" jęknął sennie

Chwilę później drzwi się otworzył i stała w nich dziewczyna w wieku ok. trzynastu lat, miała długie czerwone włosy niebieskie oczy, ubrana w żółtą koszulkę i ciemne spodnie, w rękach miała miske pełną wody a na twarzy przebiegły uśmieszek.

"Wstawaj Onii-chan!" powiedziała wylewając wodę na blondyna

Naruto natychmiast zerwał się krzycząc jak idiota.

"Co do cholerny, po co to było?"

"Musiałam cię zmusić byś wstał, a teraz idź się ogarnij i zejdź na śniadanie l, bo Kaa-chan będzie wściekła" powiedziała opuszczając pokój

Naruto spojrzał na swoje odbicie w lustrze i znowu wyglądał jakby miał siedem lat, jedyna różnica jaką była to był jego pokój, znacząco się różnił od tego w jakim kiedyś mieszkał, po załatwieniu porannych czynności i ubraniu się Naruto zszedł do jadalni a jego oczy rozszerzyły się do granic możliwości widząc rudowłosą kobietę.

"Kaa-chan!"

"Co się stało Naruto? Wyglądasz jakbyś zobaczył ducha"

"Nie nic, wszystko w porządku" skłamał siadając przy stole i wcinając śniadanie

Po zjedzeniu opuścił dom i ruszył w kierunku akademii, kiedy tak szedł postanowił porozmawiać ze swoim lisim lokatorem, Naruto wszedł do swojego umysłu i był zaskoczony widząc wszystkie ogoniaste bestie w jednym miejscu

"**Wow Naruto-chan wyglądasz tak słodko jako dziecko**" powiedziała Matatabi

"Ej chwila, skoro tu jesteście to znaczy że mam moc która miałem zanim Staruszek mnie przeniósł w czasie?"

"**Tak i nie, jak wiesz skoro tu jesteśmy to nadal masz dostęp do naszej chakry i trybu Rikudou ale nie możesz jej jeszcze używać**" powiedział Son Goku

"Dlaczego niby nie?"

"**Ponieważ twoje ciało jest zbyt małe i słabe by móc kontrolować tak wielką moc**" wyjaśnił Kurama

"Skoro ja mam moc Mędrca, to znaczy że Sasuke również możesz przebudzić Rinnengana w każdej chwili?"

"**Gdy nadejdzie odpowiedni czas, wasze moc wrócą do chwili przed cofnięciem się w czasie**" dodał Gyuki

"Rozumiem"

Naruto stanął przed budynkiem akademii i tylko westchnął

"Za jakie grzechy muszę znów przez to przechodzić" powiedział wchodząc do środka

Kiedy dotarł do swojej klasy przyciągnął uwagę połowę dziewczyn.

"Naruto-kun, mogę z tobą siedzieć?"

"Nie, on powinien ze mną siedzieć"

"A właśnie ze że mną"

Blondyn z uniesioną brwią obserwował jak dziewczyny zaczynają walczyć o miejsce obok niego.

"**Wygląda na to że tutaj jesteś dosyć popularny**" odezwał się Lis

"Taa, i nie wiem co mam z tym zrobić"

"**Powinieneś wykorzystać to i zrobić sobie wielki Harem**" zaproponował Shukaku

"**Nie, Naruto-chan potrzebuje jednej dziewczyny w swoim życiu**" wtrąciła Matatabi

"**Będzie cud jeśli dzieciak znajdzie dziewczynę**" dodał Kurama

"Ej, co to ma znaczyć Kurama-baka!"

"**To że przez całe życie byłeś nieświadomy uczuć dziewczyn do ciebie**"

"Ta, kogo uczuć byłem nie świadomy niby?"

"**Hinata raz, Shio dwa, księżniczka Koyuki to trzy, Shizuka cztery mam wymieniać dalej?**"

"Dobra, dobra pogadamy później"

Gdy Naruto zerwał połączenie zauważył że do klasy przychodzi Sasuke z dziewczyną podobną do niego, miała długie kruczoczarne włosy, tego samego koloru oczy ubrana w niebieską koszulkę i jasną spódniczke, druga połowa dziewcząt rzuciła się na Sasuke.

"Przepraszam czy to miejsce jest wolne?"

Naruto odwrócił się w stronę głosu i ujrzał dziewczynę z którą Sasuke wszedł do klasy.

"Jasne"

"Dziękuję, jestem Satsuki Uchiha miło mi cię poznać"

"Naruto Uzumaki, przyszły Hokage dattebayo" odparł na co dziewczyna zachichotała

"Uzumaki, a nie przypadkiem Namikaze?"

"_No tak tutaj mój ojciec żyje, więc mogę również używać jego nazwiska_. Dokładnie Namikaze-Uzumaki"

I tak zaczęła się lekcja która była dla blondyna męczarnią


	3. 2

Po zakończeniu zajęć w akademii Naruto udał się na polane treningowej i usiadł w pozycji medytacji by zebrać energię Natury.

"Dobra, nadal potrafię wejść w tryb mędrca, czas sprawdzić techniki"

Naruto stworzył kilkanaście swoich klonów, następnie jeden z nich zaczął komulować w jego dłoni Rasengana.

"Kage Bushin i Rasengan również potrafię, lecimy dalej"

Drugi klon podszedł i zaczął manipulować kształtem formując Raseshurikena.

"Tak, wszystkie techniki nadal potrafię"

"**Prawdopodobne jesteś najsilniejszym siedmiolatkiem na świecie**" skomentował Kurama

"Hahahahaha, teraz nikt mi nie podskoczy"

"**Bądź ostrożny, nie zwracaj na siebie nie potrzebnej uwagi innych**"

"Hę dlaczego?"

"**Jak wytłumaczysz dorosłym że siedmioletnie dziecko potrafi używać zaawansowanych technik?**"

"_W sumie racja, hmm skoro jestem dzieckiem to czas robić to co robiłem gdy nim dawniej byłem_" pomyślał z przebiegłym uśmieszkiem

Minato siedział w swoim gabinecie wypełniając różne papiery, nagle do gabinetu przybiegł jeden z chuuninów.

"Hokage-sama, mamy problem"

"Niech zgadnę, Naruto znowu coś zrobił?" bardziej stwierdził niż zapytał

W tym czasie Naruto wisiał na górze Hokage malując wszystkie twarze.

"Hahahahaha, prawie zapomniałem jakie to było fajne"

Nagle Minato pojawił się chwytając rękę syna.

"Naruto, ile razy mam ci mówić byś skończył z tymi numerami?"

"Daj spokój Tou-chan, to jest zabawne"

"Naruto, teraz grzecznie to wszystko wyczyścisz a porozmawiamy" powiedział po czym zniknął

Po wyczyszczeniu góry Hokage, Naruto udał się do swojego ulubionego miejsca czyli Ichiraku.

"Poproszę cztery Miski Ramenu"

"Już się robi"

Chwilę później do środka przybyło dwóch nastolatków.

"O witaj Naruto-kun"

"Cześć Itachi, kim on jest?"

"To mój przyjaciel Shisui"

"Yo, miło mi cię poznać Naruto-san" powiedział Shisui

"Ciebie również"

Oboje dosiedli się do blondyna składając zamówienie.

"Więc Naruto-kun, słyszałem że jesteś w akademii z moim rodzeństwem"

"Tak, Sasuke zachowuje się jak by był najlepszy tylko z powodu swojego klanu, natomiast Satsuki-chan wydaje się być kompletnym jego przeciwieństwem" powiedział Naruto

"Rozumiem"

Po zjedzeniu swojej porcji Ramen Naruto pożegnał się z Itachim i Shisuim po czym wrócił do swojego mieszkania.

"Wróciłem"

Nagle Kasumi wskoczyła na swojego brata chwytając nogami jego szyję.

"Złaź ze mnie kretynko to boli!"

"Zmuś mnie"

"**Nie możesz jeszcze użyć swojej prawdziwej mocy**" wskazał Kurama

"Wiem"

Naruto uśmiechnął się po czym podmienił miejsce z kłodą

"Hej, to nie fair" nadąsała się

"Życie jest nie fair" odparł Naruto udając się do pokoju.


	4. 3

Rok później...

Napięcie między klanem Uchiha a Konohą zwiększyło się, wiedząc że zamach stanu jest nie unikniony Shisui próbował użyć jeden ze swoich technik Sharingana by powstrzymać bunt, jednak gdy zamierzał spotkanie na jego drodze stanął Danzo z oddziałem anbu.

"Znalazłem cię Shisui"

"Czy coś się stało Danzo-san?"

"Tak, zaszły pewne zmiany co do twojego planu, to my zajmiemy się klanem Uchiha"

"Co nie taka była umowa z Hokage"

"Twoja osoba stanowi, poważne zagrożenie dla moich planów, mimo twoich zdolności muszę cię zlikwidować, ale najpierw odbiore twojego Sharingana"

Danzo momentalnie pojawił się przed Shisuim zabierając jego prawe oko, chwilę później jego ciało zmieniło się w kłębek dymu.

"Kage Bushin?"

"Hahahahahahaha, dałeś się nabrać, dattebayo"

Danzo i reszta jego oddziału odwrócili głowę w stronę z której usłyszeli głos i ujrzeli mała postać ubraną w czarny płaszcz na twarzy miał maskę Lisa.

**[Wspomnienie]**

_Naruto wracał ze swojego treningu, kiedy tak szedł do wioski nagle wpadł na Shisuiego._

_"O Naruto-san, co tutaj robisz o tej porze?"_

_"Wracam z treningu?"_

_"Z treningu, nie przesadzasz trochę z tym masz dopiero osiem lat"_

_"Nie martw się, posiadam dużą wytrzymałość"_

_"No nic, z chęcią bym dłużej z tobą pogadał ale mam misję do której muszę się przygotować"_

_"Uważaj na Danzo, on coś knuje nie dobrego"_

_Shisui nagle zatrzymał się w miejscu słysząc to._

_"Skąd możesz to wiedzieć?"_

_"Nie jestem ślepy, mimo że mogę mieć fizycznie osiem lat, to mentalnie mam dwadzieścia"_

_"Cóż ciężko mi w to uwierzyć"_

_"Pozwól że coś Ci pokaże, ale obiecaj że to zostanie między nami"_

_Shisui skinął głową, a chwilę później jego oczy rozszerzyły się do granic możliwość widząc jak Naruto stworzył klona, który tworzył w jego ręce Rasengana, blondyn wyjaśnił dlaczego potrafi używać klonów oraz Rasengana w tak młodym wieku._

_"Więc mówisz że wiodłeś w cześniej inne życie w wiosce, a po tym jak zginałeś odrodziłeś się na nowo?"_

_"Dobrze zrobiłem pomijając ważne szczegóły. Zgadza się, tylko proszę niech to zostanie między nami"_

_"Nie rozumiem, gdyby Yondaime i inni zobaczyli twoje umiejętności, z pewnością znacznie szybciej skończył byś akademie i został Shinobi"_

_"To kuszące ale nie chciałbym zwracać na siebie uwagi, będę działał w przebraniu do czasu skończenia akademii"_

_"W takim razie, co robimy z Danzo?"_

_"Mam pewien plan..."_

**[Koniec Wspomnienia]**

Odział ANBU rzucił się na przebranego Naruto, ten się tylko uśmiechnął pod maską i stworzył kilkadziesiąt klonów, które porozsyłał po terenie.

"_Ten chłopiec potrafi stworzyć taką ilość cienistych klonów?_" pomyślał Danzo drapiąc się po głowie

W tym czasie Shisui zbliżał się do posesji swojego klanu, gdzie miało odbyć się spotkanie.

"Dzięki za kupienie mi czasu Naruto-san, z pewnością kiedyś ci się odwdzięczę"

Shisui dotarł do miejsca gdzie odbywało się spotkanie klanu.

"Jak wiecie od czadu incydentu z Kyuubim, stosunek wioski do naszego klanu uległ zmianie, misję którymi powinien zająć się klan Uchiha, zostają przekazane innym klanom, mam dość takiego traktowania, nadszedł czas by Klan Uchiha odzyskał to co do nich należy"

Wszyscy członkowie zaczęli wiwatować, Shisui w mgnieniu oka pojawił się przed wszystkimi członkami klanu, następnie aktywował swojego Mangekyo Sharingana.

"Kotoamatsukami!"

Po użyciu techniki, wszyscy na moment stracili przytomność, kiedy się obudzili nie pamiętali nic sprzed kilku chwil.

"_Udało się_" pomyślał z uśmiechem Shisui


	5. 4

Naruto wrócił późnym wieczorem do domu, nie chcąc zwracać uwagi innych na stan w jakim był wszedł przez okno do swojego pokoju, jego płaszcz był podarty w kilku miejscach, maska w połowie pęknięta, miał kilka ran i siniaków.

"Wow, nie pamiętam kiedy ostatnio miałem tak ciężką walkę" powiedział zdejmując przebranie

"To dlatego że walczyłeś z wyspecjalizowanym oddziałem Anbu" powiedział Kurama

"Przynajmniej teraz wiem że muszę nadal trenować by wrócić do pełnej formy"

Kiedy Naruto chciał udać się do łazienki poślizgnął się i upadł uderzając głową o szafę, co spodowało że pudło znajdujące się na niej spadło na niego powodując hałas, nagle drzwi do pokoju się otworzyły i weszła do niego Satsuki, rozszerzyła oczy widząc stan blondyna.

"Rany Naruto-kun co ci się stało?" spytała z troską podchodząc do niego

"Nic, mały wypadek przy treningu" skłamał z niezręcznym uśmiechem drapiąc się z tyłu głowy.

"To nie wygląda na wypadek treningu, a rany doznane po przez walkę, mów prawdę" powiedziała bardziej poważnym tonem

"Miałem krótki sparing ze znajomym i oboje trochę przesadziliśmy"

"Ehh, następnym razem po prostu bądź bardziej ostrożny" powiedziała opatrując jego rany

"Tak właściwie co ty tutaj robisz?"

"Moja rodzina przyszła w odwiedziny do was, ja poszłam by się z tobą zobaczyć, ale dowiedziałam się że ciebie nie ma"

"Wybacz że musiałaś na mnie czekać"

"Dobrze, a teraz lepiej będzie jak dołączysz do nas"

Satsuki chwyciła Naruto za rękę i ściągając go na dół, gdzie zastali swoją rodzinę, rodziców Satsuki, Itachiego oraz Sasuke, później dołączyli do nich Jiraya oraz Tsunade

Następnego dnia...

Naruto zaczął otwierać oczy, kiedy chciał się poruszyć po czuł jak coś mu to uniemożliwia, przejechał wzrokiem w dół by spostrzec jak Satsuki śpi na nim, twarz blondyna momentalnie stała się czerwona, odwrócił wzrok w bok widząc jak Jiraya i Tsunade śpią na stole przy butelkach Sake. Itachi i Sasuke zasneli na fotelach, natomiast Minato, Kushina i Mikoto na podłodze, wkrótce blondyn po czuł jak Satsuki się budzi, gdy zobaczyła zaistniałą sytuację momentalnie odskoczyła do tyłu rumieniąc się szalenie

"Wybacz Naruto-kun, ja..."

"Nie martw się, nic się nie stało" odparł chichocząc "Właściwie muszę iść zrobić zakupy"

"Mogę iść z tobą"

Naruto skinął głową i oboje opuścili mieszkanie udając się w centrum wioski.

"Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki, nareszcie się spotykamy" powiedział dziwny głos

Naruto i Satsuki obrócili się do tyłu widząc chłopca w ich wieku (miał krótkie fioletowe włosy zachodzące na prawe oko, ubrany w czerwoną koszule oraz ciemne spodnie)

"Kim jesteś i skąd znasz moje miejsce?"

"Uważaj Naruto, to nie jest zwykły dzieciak" ostrzegł Kurama

"Kurama ma rację, jego chakra jest jak nasza jak nie większa" dodał Gyuki

"Co?"

"W każdym bądź razie, gdybyś teraz z nim walczył przegrałbyś na starcie"

"Czego ode mnie chcesz?" spytał blondyn

"Chce z tobą walczyć, wierzę że zapewnisz mi odpowiednią rozrywkę, kiedy nadejdzie czas będziemy walczyć, a wtedy jeden z nas zginie" oznajmił odchodząc

"Ej pierw wyzywasz Naruto-kun na walkę, a nawet nie zdradzisz swojego imienia?" wtrąciła Satsuki

"Nazywam się Karito, zapamiętaj to sobie" powiedział zanim zniknął w cieniu

"Naruto-kun, wszystko w porządku?" spytała widząc jak blondyn o czymś myśli

"Bym z nim walczyć będę myślał odzyskać pełną moją moc."

"Naruto-kun?"

"A tak wybacz zamyśliłem się trochę, teraz chodźmy do sklepu"


	6. 5

Naruto niecierpliwie siedział w klasie czekając na sygnał zakończenia roku i rozpoczęcia okresu wakacyjnego, wydawało mu się że ostatnie minuty dłużyły się w nieskończoność, jednak wkrótce dzwonek zadzwoni i blondyn pierwszy wybiegł z klasy krzycząc 'wolność', gdy dotarł do domu zauważył swoją rodzinę ze spakowanymi walizkami.

"Co jest Tou-chan, Kaa-chan, wybieramy się gdzieś?"

"Naruto, Kasumi nadszedł czas byście dowiedzieli się skąd pochodzi nasz klan, czy ktokolwiek z was słyszał o Uzushiogakure?" spytała Kushina

"Tak\Nie" odparło rodzeństwo jednocześnie

"Uzushiogakure była kiedyś wielką wioską z której wywodził się klan Uzumaki, jednak podczas Drugiej Wielkiej Wojny została zniszczona, a większość członków zginęła, tylko garstka przeżyła"

"Więc skoro tam prawdopodobnie nic nie ma, po co tam idziemy?" spytała Kasumi

"Z tego co pamiętam kiedy tam byłam ostatnio, to że biblioteka naszego klanu ocalał razem z świątynią, dlatego idziemy tam byście mogli ją zobaczyć"

Kiedy Kasumi i Naruto byli gotowi, wszyscy udali się do wioski Wiru, do której dotarli parę dni później. Po dotarciu zauważyli że jedyne co się tutaj znajdowało to ruiny dawnej wioski, Kushina zaprowadziła Minato, Naruto i Kasumi do świątyni, zaczęli iść wąskim korytarzem na ścianach były zapalone pochodnie, wkrótce dotarli do wiejskiej sali w której znajdował się posąg przywódcy woski.

"Wejście do biblioteki jest tutaj"

Po wejściu do środka zaczęli przeglądć półki z książkami

"Znalazłam książkę z technikami klanu" powiedziała Kasumi

"Doskonale, jak widzisz nasz klan specjalizował się w technikach pieczętujących"

"Czy będę mogła się kilku z nich nauczyć?"

"Jasne"

W tym czasie Naruto przeglądał inną pułke, jego uwagę zwróciła książka z historią klanu Uzumaki, blondyn wziął ją i schował do plecaka by później przeczytać, zaraz potem usłyszał jak Kushina go woła by dalej oprowadzić po wiosce


	7. 6

Cztery lata później...

Nadszedł w końcu długo wyczekiwany dzień przez Naruto a dokładnie koniec akademii, blondyn po zjedzeniu śniadania i zrobieniu porannych czynności szybko pobiegł do akademii, gdzie miały dziś odbyć się przydział drużyn, po drodze spotkał rodzeństwo Uchiha.

"Więc Naruto-kun, zastanawiałeś się z kimś będziesz w drużynie?" spytała Satsuki

"Nie, z kimkolwiek będę mam nadzieję że nie będzie to jakiś gbur" odparł blondyn

"Na pewno nie chciałbym być z takim nieudacznikiem jak ty w drużynie" dodał Sasuke z uśmieszkiem

"Uczucie wzajemne, Teme"

"Chłopaki przestańcie się kłócić"

Wkrótce cała trójka dotarła do budynku akademii i ruszyli w stronę klasy, po zaledwie dwudziestu minutach do klasy przyszedł Iruka i zaczął wyczytywać nazwiska.

"Drużyna Siódma to: Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha oraz Satsuki Uchiha"

Drużyna różnie odebrała na to z kim byli w drużynie, Naruto cieszył się że był z Satsuki, miał neutralne podejście do Sakury a nie lubił że znowu był w drużynie z Sasuke. Sakura była zadowolona ze była z Sasuke a nie podobało się jej ze była z Satsuki i Naruto. Sasuke cieszył się że był w drużynie ze swoją siostrą, nie za bardzo podobało się być w drużynie z Naruto ale ostatecznie tolerował go, natomiast był wściekły że był w drużynie z jedną ze swoich fanowskich dziewczyn"

Po ogłoszeniu reszty dziewczyn, wszyscy udali się do sąsiednie sali czekając na ich senseia, który zjawił się półtora godziny później.

"W porządku nazywam się Hatake Kakashi, lubię sporo rzeczy, moje Marzenie to moja sprawa"

"To wszystko dowiedzieliśmy się jedynie jak się nazywasz" skomentowała Sakura

"Zaczniemy od ciebie blondynie"

"Nazywam się Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki, lubię ramen a nie lubię podłych ludzi oraz tylko tych którzy oceniając kogoś nawet go nie znając, moim marzeniem jest zostanie największym Hokage w historii i przewyższenie mojego ojca"

"**Już to zrobiłeś**" skomentował Kurama

"Zamknij się, zostałem cofniety w czasie więc to się nie liczy"

"_Jaki ojciec taki syn"_ pomyślał Kakashi z uśmiechem pod maską "następna jesteś ty różowa"

"Nazywam się Sakura Haruno lubię *spojrzenie na Sasuke, moim marzeniem *kolejne spojrzenie na Sasuke a nie lubię Naruto!"

"_Typowa fanka, tylko miłość jej w głowie_" pomyślał z weschnieniem Jounin

Nazywam się Satsuki Uchiha, lubię czytać książki i trenować z moim bratem i Naruto, nie lubię zbkczeńców moim marzeniem jest zostać silną kunoichi"

"Nazywam się Sasuke Uchiha, lubię treningi i nic poza tym, jest masa rzeczy których nie lubię, mam cel by stać się silnym by z dumą reprezentować nasz klan"

"W porządku zanim zaczniemy robić pierwsza misję, pierw zrobimy coś w naszą czwórkę, będzie to test przetrwania l, szansę na oblanie wynoszą 66 procent" wyjaśnił Kakashi sprawiając że genini zbladli, w takim razie jutro zobaczymy się na poligonie numer siedem. "dodał po czym zniknął

Następnego dnia, wszyscy znajdowali się na poligonie nie było tylko Kakashiego

"Słuchajcie będziemy musieli współpracować ze sobą by zdać ten test" powiedział Naruto

"Dlaczego mam współpracować z tobą?" spytał Sasuke

"Sasuke-kun dobrze mówi , nic nam to nie da Baka" powiedziała Sakura

"Naruto-kun ma rację, w pojedynkę nie mamy szans by pokonać Jounina, powinniśmy połączyć siły" wtrąciła Satsuki

W tym momencie na polanie pojawił się Kakashi wyciągając dwa dzwoneczki oraz wyjaśniając na czym polega test, na znak startu wszyscy schowali się.

"W porządku niech ci będzie, więc co robimy?" spytał Sasuke

"Mam plan"

Kakashi stał czytając swoją książkę.

"Ciekawe co wymyślą"

Nagle Jounin coś wyczuł i zablokował nadlatującego Kunaia, po chwili na polanie pojawił się Sasuke wypuszczając kule ognia, Kakashi przeskoczył na bok unikając jutsu, Satsuki pojawiła się za nim próbując dostać dzwoneczki, jednak Jounin odepchnął ją od siebie, sekundę później w miejscu w którym stał, z Ziemi wyskoczyło kilkanaście klonów Naruto, jeden z klonów razem z Sakurą znajdowali się na drzewie, różowłosa nastolatka z pomocą blondyna mierzyła kunai by odpowiednio wycelować

"Jesteś pewny że to zadziała?"

"Tak, tylko czekaj na odpowiedni moment... Teraz!"

Na sygnał Naruto Sakura wyrzuciła Kunaia, trafiając bezpośrednio w dzwonki i odrywając je od Kakashiego posyłając do Satsuki i Sasuke.

"Wygląda na to że nam się udało"

"Cóż nie spodziewałem się takiej pracy zespołowej po waszej czwórce, jesteście pierwszą drużyną która przejrzała prawdziwy cel testu oraz udało się odebrać dzwoneczki." oznajmił z uśmiechem

"Więc to znaczy?"

"Tak, od jutra drużyna siódma rozpoczyna misję"

Po zdaniu testu Satsuki postanowiła zaprowadzić swoją drużynę do domu by uczcić to, po drodze spotkali Kibe, Satsuki wbrew sprzeciwu Sasuke zaprosiła również i go nie spostrzegając przebiegłego uśmieszku na twarzy Inuzuki. Gdy nikt nie zwracał uwagi, Kiba dosypał coś do szklanki Sakury.

"_To będzie moja chwila_" pomyślał

**SCENA XXX**

Po obiedzie Satsuki udała się do pokoju chcąc pokazać go Sakurze, gdy znajdowali się w nim, Sakura niespodziewanie pocałował ją w usta, Satsuki początkowo była zaskoczona i natychmiast chciała się odsunąć, ale zmieniła zdanie gdy poczuła jak język Sakury wbija się jej do ust, nim zdała sobie sprawę ich języki spłatały się ze sobą. Sakura odsunęła się od pocałunku z Satsuki, obie dziewczyny z trudem łapały powietrze.Satsuki nie zdawała sobie sprawy, że Sakura przycisnęła ręce do boków.Satsuki słyszała bicie swojego serca w piersi, część jej była bardzo zdenerwowana, ale inna część była trochę podekscytowana.

Sakura była bardziej niż szczęśliwa, nie mogła uwierzyć, że to robi,.chwyciła spód koszuli Satsuki

„Czy mogę?"

Satsuki zarumieniła się i po chwili skinęła głową, odwracając wzrok, czując, jak Sakura naciąga koszulę na głowę.Chęć zakrycia nagle odsłoniętej klatki piersiowej przyszła do Satsuki, ale oparła się temu, nigdy w życiu nie była bardziej odsłonięta. Sakura wpatrywała się w pierś drugiej dziewczyny prawie zahipnotyzowana, po czym wyrwała się z transu i zdjeła stanik.Chęć Satsuki do zatuszowania się stała się dla niej prawie nie do zniesienia, kiedy uświadomiła sobie, że Sakura wpatruje się w jej klatkę piersiową.Sakura znów wyszła z transu pomyślała przez chwilę, po czym pocałowała Satsuki w szyję, Satsuki głośno westchnęła, wciąż odwracała wzrok od niej i nie zauważyła, kiedy Sakura się poruszyła, a jej piersi nagle dotykające jej piersi nie pomogły.

Sakura była lekko zaskoczona reakcją Satsuki, która zastanawiała się, czy dziewczyna była wrażliwa na szyi.Sakura powoli pocałowała w klatkę piersiową Satsuki, po czym spojrzała na dziewczynę, która dyszała lekko, a jej twarz była całkowicie czerwona, Sakura nie zdawała sobie sprawy, jak podniecała ją Satsuki. Wzięła do ust sutek Satsuki i ssała je, powodując, że Satsuki jęczała cicho.Sakura wepchnęła jedną nogę między Satsuki, sprawiając, że dziewczyna znów stała się głośniejsza.

Po kilku sekundach Sakura ssących piersi Satsuki, wsunęła rękę w spodnie Satsuki i zaczęła pocierać jej cipkę.Satsuki wydała kolejny jęk, a jej oddech wzmógł się.Sakura pocałowała Satsuki i ponownie wtuliła język w jej usta. Satsuki wpadła w panikę, nigdy wcześniej nie czuła czegoś takiego i miała wrażenie, że jej umysł eksploduje.Satsuki poczuła, jak Sakura pociera łechtaczkę, jęknęła, przerywając ją, a Sakura pocałowała ją w łuk, zdając sobie sprawę, że zaraz się skończy.

„S-Sakura, mam zamiar…"

Satsuki nie była w stanie dokończyć zdania, kiedy osiągnęła punkt kulminacyjny i jęczała głośno. Sakura wyciągnęła rękę ze spodni Satsuki i zlizała jej soki z dłoni. Satsuki wpatrywała się w sufit, gdy odzyskała zdrowie. a potem poczuła, jak Sakura zdejmuje jej spodnie i majtki.

„Sakura, czy, nie skończyliśmy?"- zapytała Satsuki, mając nadzieję, że Sakura nie planuje dalej iść w to.

"

Nie." powiedziała, zdejmując własne majtki.

Satsuki nie miała czasu na reakcję, gdy Sakura zaczeła pocierać ich cipki, nie mogła uwierzyć w to, co robi, jakoś poczuła się nawet lepiej niż wtedy, gdy używała ręki.Sakura usłyszała jęk Satsuki, nieznacznie przyspieszyła. Potarła piersi Satsuki i pocałowała ją w szyję, powodując, że Satsuki jęczała głośniej.Satsuki miała wrażenie, że zaraz oszaleje, że czuje się tak dobrze, próbowała się skupić, ale nie mogła.Sakura pocałowała Satsuki i ponownie wepchnęła język do ust, czuła, jak Satsuki jęczy w pocałunku. Satsuki objęła Sakure ramionami, ledwie mogła myśleć. Sakura była w lepszej sytuacji niż Satsuki, ale ona także czuła, że jej umysł zaczyna się wymykać.Sakura przerwała pocałunek i gapiła się na dziewczynę pod nią, dyszała ciężko, a jej twarz była jeszcze bardziej czerwona niż przedtem.

Sakura poczuła, że zbliża się punkt kulminacyjny i przyspieszyła.

„Satsuki, mam zamiar skończyć."Sakura zdyszany,

Satsuki pokiwała głową, zbyt zatroskana przyjemnością, by właściwie odpowiedzieć.Sakura i Satsuki jęknęli w tym samym czasie, kiedy przyszli.

Sakura zeskoczył z Satsuki i padła na łóżko wyczerpany, Satsuki była w podobnym stanie.


	8. 7

Minęło kilka minut, zanim którykolwiek z nich coś powiedział.

"Jakie to uczucie?"- zapytała

Sakura, patrząc na Satsuki, mając nadzieję, że jej nie zawiodła.

"To było miłe uczucie."Satsuki odpowiedziała lekko zawstydzona, jednak zaczęła się zastanawiać.

Nagle za nimi pojawił się cień który ogłuszył dwie kunoichi

Godzine później, obie dziewczyny zaczęły odzyskiwać przytomność, pierwsze co zauważyły to to że były kompletnie nagie i związane w jakimś opustoszałym pomieszczeniu

"Więc wreszcie się obudzieliscie?" powiedział znajomy głos

"Kiba co to ma znaczyć?" warkneła Sakura

"Wypuść nas!" dodała Satsuki

Kiba miał przebiegły uśmieszek wyciągając kamerę i okazując scenę seksu, oczy Sakury i Satsuki rozszerzyły się widząc to.

"Oh wypuszcze z was, ale pierw opublikuje to na wielkim ekranie przed całą wioską"

"Dobra czego chcesz?" zażądała Sakura

"Wy dwaj będziecie uprawiać ze mną seks"

"W twoich snach!" powiedziała stanowczo Satsuki

"Hmm, ciekawe co powie twój klany gdy zobaczy jak pieprzyłaś się z Sakurą, więc jaka brzmi wasza odpowiedź?"

"Niech ci będzie, ale po wszystkim kasujesz nagranie i zapominamy o całej sprawie" powiedziała Satsuki

"Obiecuję"

Kiba rozwiązał dziewczyny i pocałował Satsuki, nie mając wyboru zmuszona była odwzajemnić pocałunek, Sakura położyła się na plecy obok nich rozkładając nogi dając widok na jej cipkę, do której wsadził palca, Sakura jękła czując jak palec Kiby ociera się o jej łechtaczkę, Kiba schylił się do kobiecości Satsuki i zaczał ją liząc, Satsuki wydała głośny jęk gdy poczuła jego jego język w sobie wkrótce oboje spuściły się wydalają swoje płyny. Satsuki i Sakura kucneły rozpianjąc spodnie Kiby zdejmując razem z bokserkami uwalniając jego wielkiego twardego kutasa, zaczęły masować go ręką i delikatnie liząc po jego długości, nagle Satsuki zbliżyła się do penisa Kiby i wsadziła go do ust zaczynając ssać, chwilę później zmieniła ją Sakura oboje na zmianę ssały fiuta Inuzuki, on natomiast był w niebie czując ich ciepłe usta, wkrótce jednak doszesł do swojego limitu i wypuścił sporą ilość spermy, Sakura i Satsuki zbliżyli się do siebie zlizując sperme Kiby ze swoich twarzy. Kiba siadł na podłodze i pozwolił by Satsuki wsiadła na niego chwytając jego penisa kierując go do swojej dziewiczej cipki.

"Chciałam by to Naruto-kun był moim pierwszym" pomyślała ze smutkiem wkładając penisa do swojej cipki

Satsuki skrzywiła się z bólu z powodu utraty dziewictwa, po chwili ból zniknął i mogła swobodnie poruszać się. Sakura masturbowała się na widok Satsuki podskakującej na kutasie Kiby, nagle do niej podszedł klon Kiby i zaczął w nią wbijać, Sakura początkowo również poczuła ból ale z czasem ból zamienił się w uczucie przyjemności.

"Ahh...Kiba-kun" Sakura i Satsuki jękły jednocześnie

Kiba i klon dochodzili i wypuścili nasienie prosto do łona dziewcząt, obie utoneli w morzu przyjemności. Kiba razem z klonem odwrócili Satsuki i Sakure w swoje strony po czym wbili się w ich dupe, Satsuki i Sakura jęknęli chwytając się za ręce stykając się piersiami i namiętnie się całując.

"Satsuki-chan powiedz to" rozkazał Kiba

"Ja..." zaczęła nie pewnie

"Wiem że to lubisz, więc to powiedz"

"Kiba-kun, kocham gdy twój penis miażdży moją cipkę, proszę o więcej... Ahh Kiba-kun, jak dobrze"

Kiba zaczął coraz mocniej wbijać w nią, klon zrobił to samo z Sakura, i wkrótce jękli głośno gdy uwolnienie wybuchło zalewając spermą ich wnętrza, klon zniknał natomiast Kiba padł wyczerpany na zewnątrz, Satsuki i Sakura również obadły na niego spocone tuląc się do niego.

"Więc jak, podobało się?"

"Tak" odparli jednocześnie

Po wszystkim Kiba podał im ich ubranie i wyszedł, Satsuki i Sakura ubrały się obolałe wróciły do rezydencji Uchiha

"Najlepiej nikomu o tym nie wspominać" powiedziała Satsuki

"Racja"

Dziewczyny wrócili do pokoju Satsuki wchodząc przez okno, Sakura od razu opuściła go udając się do wyznaczonego wcześniej jej pokoju.


	9. 8

Minął miesiąc od zdania egzaminu na Genina, od tamtego czasu drużyna siódma zrobiła kilka misji głównie o randze D.

"Dobrze waszą następną misja będzie koszenie trawy lub czyszczenie rzeki." oznajmił Minato

"Daj spokój Tou-chan, daj nam wreszcie jakąś prawdziwą misję, robiąc takie dziecinne misję niczego się nie nauczymy" powiedział zirytowany Naruto

"Niestety muszę się zgodzić z nim" dodał Sasuke

"No dobra, dam wam misję rangi C, która będzie ochrona i eskortowanie budowniczego mostu"

"_W porządku_" pomyślał Naruto przypominając sobie tą misję z poprzedniego życia

Godzine później wszyscy byli przygotowani i opuścili wioskę, kiedy tak szli nagle z kałuży wyskoczyło dwóch shinobi którzy obwiązali łańcuchami Kakashiego rozrywając go, jeden z nich rzucił się w stronę Sakury, Naruto szybko pojawił się między nimi wbijając kunai w łańcuchy po czym kopnął napastnika w twarz.

"Dziękuję" wyjąkała Sakura

Drugi napastki rzucił się na blondyna, ten uchylił się przed jego atakiem chwytając go za rękę i przerzucając przez siebie, następnie momentalnie stworzył Rasengana i uderzył go wbrzuch wbijąc w drzewo, reszta drużyny jak i Tazuna patrzyli na Naruto z rozszerzonymi oczami.

"Popisuje się. _Cholera, kiedy stał się tak silny_" pomyślał Sasuke

"_Naruto-kun jest niesamowity_" pomyślała Satsuki

W tym momencie obok nich pojawił się Kakashi.

"Dobra robota Naruto, wygląda na to że jesteś znacznie silniejszy niż się spodziewałem. Co do ciebie panie Tazuna, chyba ukrył pan przed nami jakieś informacje, zgadza się?"

Tazuna nie mając wyboru opowiedział całą historię o tym co dzieje się w jego kraju, po uzgodnieniu ze sobą drużyna siódma postanowiła kontynuować misję.

"Hej, nic ci nie jest, tchórzu" powiedział Naruto do Sasuke ze swoim uśmieszkiem

"Ty!"

"_Karma suko"_

"**Hahahahahahaha nie mogę z jego miny, warto było czekać na ten moment**" skomentował rozbawiony Lis

Kilka godzin później wszyscy dotarli do kraju fal, już mieli udać się do domu Tazuny nagle na ich drodze stanął mężczyzna z wielkim mieczem.

"O proszę kogo my tu mamy, czy to nie słynny Hatake Kakashi?"

"Zabuza Momochi, wy nie wtrącajcie się się, on nie jest kimś z kim możecie walczyć" ostrzegł Kakashi odsłaniając swojego Sharingana

Genini skineli głową otaczając Tazune, Kakashi chwycił kunaia i ruszył na Jounina Kiri, oboje zaczęli zderzać się brońmi, Kakashi, kiedy wyczuł odpowiedni moment siwowłosy Jounin przeskoczył nad Zabuzą po czym wbił Kunaia w jego żebro. Chwilę później ciało jednego z mistrzów miecza zmieniło się w wodę.

"Wodny klon?"

Zabuza pojawił się za Kakashim składając pieczęcie i wieziąc go w wodnym więzieniu.

"Teraz patrz jak mój klon rozprawia się z twoimi uczniami i Tazuną"

"Kakashi-sensei!"

"Uciekajcie i zabierzcie Tazune ze sobą, misja się skończyła w momencie w którym zostałem złapany"

"I co teraz robimy Naruto-kun?" spytała Satsuki

"Mam plan"

Naruto stworzył kilkanaście swoich klonów z którymi ruszył na klona Zabuzy, ten się tylko uśmiechnął niszcząc jednego po drugim, w tym czasie Sasuke zaczął składać pieczęcie.

"Katon:Gokakyuu no jutsu" wypuścił ogromną kule wody spalając klony blondyna razem z klonem Zabuzy, w tym czasie Satsuki podbiegła do jeziora i wyrzuciła ogromny Shuriken, Zabuza uchylił się bez problemu unikając go.

"Myślisz że takie coś zadziała na kogoś takiego jak ja?"

Satsuki nic nie powiedziała tylko uśmiechnęła się, nagle Shuriken zamienił się w Naruto który rzucił w stronę Zabuzy kunaia, Jounin musiał odskoczył tym samym uwalniając Kakashiego.

"Dobra robota" pochwalił Kakashi z uśmiechem

Kakashi i Zabuza stali na przeciw siebie składając te same pieczęcie, po chwili oboje stworzyli ogromnego wodnego Smoka, jednak kopiujący ninja był szybszy i wysłał go na Zabuze wbijając go w las niszcząc przy tym kilka drzew.

"To koniec Zabuza"

Nim chciał coś powiedzieć ktoś wbił w niego kilka igieł zabijając Jounina, na polu pojawił się zamaskowany chłopak.

"Dziękuję za pomoc w rozprawieniu się z nim, już od dłuższego czasu polowałem na Zabuze" powiedział chwytając jego ciało i znikając


	10. 9

Kiedy drużyna siódma bezpiecznie doprowadziła Tazune do jego domu, Kakashi postanowił potrenować swoich geninów.

"W porządku dziś poćwiczymy kontrolę chakry, waszym zadaniem jest wejście na szczyt tego drzewa bez używania rąk" wyjaśnił Jounin

"Ale to nie możliwe" powiedziała Sakura, na co rodzeństwo Uchiha skinęły głową w zgodzie

"Kakashi-sensei, mogę pokazać?" spytał Naruto

Kakashi uniósł brew ale zgodził się, Naruto podszedł do jednego z drzew i ku zaskoczeniu pozostałej trójki wszedł na sam szczyt.

"Widzicie, to jest możliwe, hahaha ha"

"Super" powiedziała Satsuki

"He, skoro Naruto może to ja tym bardziej" powiedział Sasuke próbując wdrapać się na drzewo, tylko po to by zaraz z niego spaść.

Satsuki również nie udało się wejść wystarczająco wysoko, ale na pewno wyżej niż jej bratu.

"Ha, udało się!" krzykneła radośnie Sakura

"Widzę że połowa z was ma doskonałą kontrolę chakry, cóż Naruto Sakura wy możecie odpuścić z tym treningiem"

"W porządku, w takim razie pójdę ćwiczy chodzenie po wodzie" oznajmił blondyn

Kilka godzin później, rodzeństwo Uchiha nie robiło wielkich postępów, nagle Satsuki wpadła na pomysł udała się do miejsca w którym trenuje Naruto, widząc go chodzącego po wodzie w samych bokserkach, zarumieniła się.

"N...Naruto-kun!"

"Co jest Satsuki-Chan?"

"Zastanawiałam się czy nie pomógłbyś mi z tym ćwiczeniem?" spytała nie śmiało

"Jasne, czemu nie chodźmy"

Naruto i Satsuki podeszli do jednego z drzew, blondyn wyjaśnił na czym polega ćwiczenie.

"Musisz odpowiednią ilość chakry przelać do stóp, jeśli użyjesz zbyt dużo wgnieciesz się w drzewo, jeśli zbyt mało spadniesz"

Satsuki skinęła głową i zaczęła wchodzić po drzewie, tym razem weszła znacznie wyżej, jednak wkrótce spadła przed upadkiem chwycił ją Naruto trzymając w stylu panny młodej, na co brunetka znów się zarumieniła.

"Idzie ci coraz lepiej" pochwalił blondyn

"Dziękuję, ale czy mógłbyś mnie puścić?" spytała gdy jej twarz była czerwona niczym pomidor

"Ah, tak wybacz" powiedział również się rumieniąc

Kakashi obserwował z ukrycia tą dwójkę z uśmiechem widocznym pod maską.

"Naruto, byłby z ciebie dobry chuunin" pomyślał

Kiedy nastała noc, Naruto upewniając się że wszyscy śpią opuścił dom Tazuny.

"Czas zakończyć rządy Gato"

"**Wiesz ze jeśli to zrobisz, to zmienisz bieg wydarzeń**" powiedział Gyuki

"**On ma rację Naruto, jeśli to zrobisz to będzie miało inny skutek niż w naszej lini czasowej**" zgodził się Kurama

"Nie zapominajcie po co mnie staruszek cofnął w czasie, po za tym jakby nie było już namieszałem pomagając Shisuiemu powstrzymać bunt Uchiha"

"**Racja, w takim razie rób co uważasz za słuszne, my cię poprzepmy w tym co zadecydujesz**"

"Dzięki"

Po jakiś trzydziestu minutach Naruto zakradł się do Willi Gato, gdy przybył był pod wrażeniem tego jak wygląda, jednak szybko porzucił podziwianie i zaczął szukać właściciela willi, parę chwil później natrafił na dokumenty.

"Ten skurwiel handluje małymi dziećmi sprzedając je innym wioskom"

"A co ty tu robisz Bachorze, życie ci nie miłe?" spytał męski dojrzały głos

Naruto odwrócił głowę by ujrzeć Gato i jego ludzi.

"**Naruto, zamieńmy się miejscami, ty nie przywykłeś do zabijania a ja mogę się rozerwać**" powiedział Kurama z uśmieszkiem

"Dobra"

Naruto zamknął oczy by po chwili otworzyć krwisto-czerwone z pionową szparką, jego ciało pokrył czerwony płaszcz chakry z jednym ogonem, blondyn rzucił się na Gato i jego ludzi zabijając jednego po drugim, po wszystkim spalił jego wille, następnie odnalazł Zabuze i Haku.

"Ty jesteś tym bachorem od Kakashiego?"

"Zabiłem Gato, nie musicie dłużej wykonywać jego poleceń"

Oczy Zabuzy jak i Haku rozszerzyły się.

"Nie wierzę"

Naruto spodziewając się tego, wyciągnął zwój i odpieczętował z niego głowę Gato.

"Od teraz jesteście wolni"

"Jak silny jesteś, na pewno znacznie wykraczasz poza zwykłego Genina?" spytał Zabuza gdy się trochę uspokoił.

"Można powiedzieć że moje umiejętności są na poziomie elitarnego Jounina" wyjaśnił Naruto

"Hmm, co powiesz na mały sparing?"

"Z miłą chęcią"

Naruto i Zabuza stanęli na przeciw siebie przyjmując pozycje bojową, po czym rzucili się na siebie


	11. 10

Następnego dnia, drużyna siódma siedziała przy stole czekając na śniadanie, nie było tylko Naruto.

"Ciekawe gdzie jest Naruto-kun?" spytała z niepokojem Satsuki

"Pewnie ten idiota jak zwykle trenował no późna i nawet nie był w stanie wrócić do domu" skomentował Sasuke

Nagle drzwi od domu się otworzyły i stanął w nich Naruto, który wyglądał jak po jakiejś poważnej bitwie, górna część ubioru była w większości zdarta, miał sporo siniaków oraz śladów krwi.

"Gato załatwiony"

Wszyscy rozszerzyli oczy na to co usłyszeli, nim ktokolwiek zdołał zadać jeszcze jakieś pytanie, Naruto padł bezwładnie na ziemię.

"Naruto-kun!"

Satsuki razem z Kakashim podnieśli blondyna i położyli na kanapie

"Sensei co teraz zrobimy?" zapytała Sakura

"Nawet jeśli Naruto mówi prawdę i udało mu uderemnić plany Gato, będziemy musieli upewnić się na wszelki wypadek czy ktoś nie zaatakuje podczas budowy mostu" odparł Kakashi

"Rozumiem"

"Dobra idziemy na most, jednak ktoś musi zostać i zając się Naruto"

"Ja to zrobię" oznajmiła Satsuki

"W porządku Sakura, Sasuke my dwaj idziemy z Tazuną na most"

Oboje skineli głową i cała czwórka opuściła dom, Satsuki podeszła do wciąż nie przytomnego blondyna i przylozyła dłoń do jego wąsatego policzka.

"_Dlaczego jesteś taki bezmyślnym idiotą_" mrukneła pod nosem gładząc jego policzek

Jakieś dwie godziny później niebieskie oczy Naruto zaczęły się otwierać, od razu po obudzeniu po czuł jak coś leży na jego brzuchu, gry skierował tam wzrok zauważył że Satsuki śpi obarta głową o jego brzuch.

"Nareszcie się obudziłeś"

"Tsunami-San, długo byłem nieprzytomny"

"Tylko kilka godzin, ona cały czas nad tobą czuwała i opatrzyła twoje rany?"

"Naprawdę to zrobiła?" spytał spoglądając na spiąć brunetke

W tym momencie Satsuki się obudziła gdy zobaczyła że Naruto się obudził na jej twarzy pojawił się uśmiech, lecz po chwili zamienił się w grymas Satsuki uderzyła blondyna w tył głowy.

"Ty idioto!"

"Auu, a to za co?"

"Za twoje bezmyślnie zachowanie, co Ci odbiło by samemu rzucać się na Gato!" powiedziała zirytowanym tonem

"Ale przecież udało mi się go pozbyć"

"A gdyby Ci nie udało, gdyby cię zabił mu byśmy nawet o tym nie wiedzieli" powiedziała nieco spokojnym głosem

Dopiero teraz Naruto dostrzegł łzy w kącikach jej oczu.

"Przepraszam, powiniem był was o tym poinformować."

"Wiem że nie powstrzymam cię od tego, ale w takim razie obiecaj mi coś"

"Dobrze, co takiego?"

"Że zawsze będziesz ostrożny, i wrócisz do mnie"

Naruto zarumienił ale skinął głową.

Tydzień później most został ukończony, po pożegnaniu Tazuną i mieszkańcami drużyna siódma wróciła do Konohy.


	12. 11

Po swojej pierwszej poważnej misji, drużyna siódma wróciła do Konohy, kiedy zdali raport każdy rozszedł się w swoją stronę, po drodze Sakura i Satsuki poszli spotkać się z Kibą by upewnić się co do ich umowy. Kiba powiedział i udowodnił że skasował film z wszelkich urządzeń, w ramach przeprosin zaproponował dziewczyną kolacje, Satsuki i Sakura początkowo chciały odmówić ale po naleganiu Inuzuki uległy i się zgodziły, wieczorem udali się do wyznaczonej przez Kibe knajpy gdzie podał specjalne zamówienie, Kiba uśmiechnął się przebiegle gdy zaczęły jeść i pić. Nagle Satsuki i Sakura zaczęły się czuć dziwnie napalone, próbowały uzyskać seksualne zadowolenie. Kiba widząc to zaprowadził dziewczyny do Hotelu i wynajął pokój, kiedy tak byli, Kiba zrzucił z nich ubranie i położył się na łóżku, Satsuki rozpieła mu spodnie zdejmując razem z bokserkami, następnie chwyciła jego twardego kutasa wsadzając go do ust i ssąc, Sakura natomiast usiadła na jego twarzy pozwalając Kibie lizać jej cipkę. Satsuki coraz mocniej ssała penisa Kiby, do czasu aż nie spuścił się w jej ustach. Satsuki klękneła na łóżku na czworakach wystawiając swoją zgrabną dupe w stronę Inuzuki, Kiba jednym szybkim ruchem wszedł w nią, powodując że Satsuki jękła z rozkoszy.

"

Ahh... Kiba-kun... mocniej... Pieprz mnie mocniej... Ohh... Tak..."

"Lubie gdy jesteś taka Satsuki-Chan"

Kiba wkrótce spuścił się w Satsuki wyciągając z niej swojego członka i patrząc jak jego sperma wycieka z z jej wnętrza. Po zrobieniu Satsuki, Kiba podszedł teraz do Sakury wsadzając swój sprzęt do jej cipki, Sakura głośno jękła czując penisa Kiby w sobie.

"Ahh... Kiba-kun...rźnij mnie tak jak Satsuki"

"Jak sobie życzysz" powiedział przyśpieszając pchnięcia

Satsuki podeszła do Sakury pozwalając by chwyciła jej piersi i ssała sutki, drugą ręką skierowała się do jej cipki, wkrótce Sakura poczuła jak Kiba uwolnił swoje nasienie prosto do jej łona. Cała trójka do późnej nocy nie robili nic, tylko uprawiali dziki ostry seks.

* * *

Następnego dnia, Satsuki i Sakura obudziły wcześnie rano i pobiegły do toalety by zwrócić.

"Dziwne, czy wczoraj jedliśmy coś zeptutego?" spytała Sakura

"Nie, nie wydaje mi się" odparła Satsuki

Nagle dziewczyny olśniło.

"Ile czasu minęło od tamtego wydarzenia między nami?" spytała nerwowo Satsuki

"Koło trzech tygodni, a co?"

Satsuki nic nie powiedziała tylko gdzieś wyszła, dziesięć minut później przyszła niosąc dwa testy ciążowe, z wahaniem postanowili je zrobić.

"N...nie to nie może być prawda" powiedziała zrozpaczona Sakura

"Niestety, wychodzi na to że jesteśmy w ciąży" dodała równie smutnym tonem

Parę chwil później dziewczyny udały się na spotkanie z Kibą by oznajmić mu wiadomość, ten uśmiechnął się i wyciągnął butelkę z tabletkami

"To rozwiąże wasze problemy"

"Sugerujesz, żebyśmy usunęli dziecko?" spytała wściekła Sakura

"Powiedz, czy Naruto i Sasuke naprawdę by was pokochali wiedząc że jesteście w ciąży ze mną?"

Satsuki jak i Sakura zamarły, fakt chcieli założyć rodziny ale z tymi których kochają, a przez swoją głupotę ich życie się skomplikowało, oboje udali się na polane siedząc na moście.

"Jesli pozwolimy urodzić, nasza droga jako kunoichi dobiegnie końca, przynajmniej na jakiś czas"

"Tak, nasi rodzice będą wściekli jeśli to zrobimy"

W końcu po kilku godzinach namysłu, Sakura i Satsuki postanowili wziąć tabletkę, tak też zrobili.


	13. 12

"Egzamin na chuunina?" spytała Sakura

"Tak, raz na pół roku jest organizowany taki egzamin by wyłonić wśród kilkudziesięciu geninów osoby nadające się na chuunina, w tym roku postanowiłem nominować waszą drużynę" wyjaśnił Kakashi

"Super, kiedy zaczynamy?" spytał podekscytowany Naruto

"W egzaminie mogą brać tylko trzy osobowe drużyny, przykro mi to mówić ale Naruto nie możesz wziąć w nim udziału"

"Co, ale dlaczego?"

"O to musisz już spytać swojego ojca"

Satsuki podeszła do blondyna chąc go podnieść na duchu.

"Przykro mi Naruto-kun, na pewno kiedyś zostaniesz chuuninem"

"Jasne, spróbuję za pół roku" odparł z wymuszonym uśmieszkiem

Blondyn udał się do gabinetu Hokage

"Tou-san, dlaczego nie mogę wziąć udziału w egzaminie na chuunina?" spytał wściekłe Naruto

Minato uśmiechnął się po czym kazał podejść bliżej synowi.

"Ponieważ Naruto jesteś już chuuninem" odparł wyciągając kamizelkę i resztę stroju chuunina

"Co, ale jak to?" spytał zdezorientowany blondyn

"Kakashi powiedział mi o twojej misji, twoje umiejętności już są na poziomie chuunina a nawet wyżej, dlatego postanowiłem cię mianować na chuunina"

"Czyli będę musiał opuścić drużynę siódmą?"

"Tak, ale będziesz miał bardziej trudniejsze misję niż do tej pory"

"Super, dzięki Tou-san" krzyknął skacząc z radości na co Minato tylko zachichotał

Po odebraniu stroju i dokumentów, blondyn postanowił pójść uczcić do do Ichiraku.

* * *

Dwa dni później...

Rozpoczął się drugi etap egzaminu, Naruto dziś patrolował obrzeże wioski, nagle natrafił na leżące zwłoki od razu do nich podszedł, kiedy przyjrzał się bliżej zauważył że jedna z osób jest pozbawiona twarzy.

"Chwilą, czy to możliwe?"

"**Leć do lasu śmierci, twoi towarzysze są w niebezpieczeństwie**" ostrzegł Kurama

Naruto skinął głową i ruszył w kierunku gdzie odbywał się drugi etap egzaminu.

Tym czasem Sasuke leżał na ziemi krzycząc z bólu, na jego szyji pojawił się dziwny znak.

"Skoro oznaczyłem twojego brata, teraz kolej na ciebie Satsuki" powiedział mężczyzna wydłużając szyję w kierunku dziewczyny

Satsuki zamknęła oczy przygotowując się na ugryzienie, które nigdy nie nastąpiło. Otworzyła oczy by zobaczyć że jest trzymana przez Naruto, jego ciało było spowite przez złote płomienie chakry

"N...Naruto-kun..."

"Przepraszam za spóźnienie Satsuki-chan"

Naruto położył Satsuki na ziemi i stanął na przeciw mężczyzny.

"Wiem czego tu szukasz Orochimaru, chcesz położyć łapy na Sasuke i Satsuki by zdobyć ich Sharingana, nie myśl że ci na to pozwolę"

Oczy Sannina rozszerzyły się.

"Nie sądziłem że przejrzysz mój plan Naruto-kun"

Naruto w mgnieniu oka pojawił się przy Orochimaru kopiąc go w brodę i wybijając w powietrze, następnie wydłużył swoją rękę za pomocą chakry Kuramy chwytając Sannina rzucając o drzewa niszcząc kilka.

"_Jak ten bachor może być tak silny, czyżby kontrolował moc Demona?_"

Orochimaru musiał przerwać swoje rozmyślania by uniknąć ataku blond Jinchuurika, Sannin wypuścił z ust kilkanaście węży z których wyszły ostrza, Naruto wybił się w powietrze tworząc Rasengana, który z każdą chwilą stawał się coraz większy.

" Chou Odama Rasengan!"

Atak trafił i zniszczył wszystkie węże, Orochimaru odskoczył tylko po to by za nim pojawił się Naruto i dostać od niego kopniaka pozwalając na ziemię.

"Bierz to! Fuuton:Raseshuriken!" powiedział wyrzucając technikę

Orochimaru nie zdołał nic zrobić i pozwolił by technika przecięła go w pół, Naruto opuścił tryb Bijuu i podszedł do Sannina, by zobaczyć że zrzucił ciało.

"Przeklęty gad"


	14. 13

Po pokonaniu Orochimaru, Naruto podszedł do swojej drużyny.

"Co z nimi?"

"Sakura jest nieprzytomna, Natomiast Sasuke ma strasznie wysoką temperaturę, do tego ten cały Orochimaru nałożył mu jakiś znak na szyję" wyjaśniła Satsuki

Naruto kucnął i przyłożył dłoń do pieczęci na Sasuke

"Co robisz?"

"Usuwam z pieczęci duszę tego drania, teraz nie będzie miała wpływu na Sasuke"

"Naprawdę dziękiuje. Tak właściwie czym była ta złota chakra, kiedy stałeś się tak silny?" spytała zaciekawiona

"Może pogadamy w innych okolicznościach, po egzaminie wyskoczymy gdzieś to ci wszystko wyjaśnię"

"Hę, czy zapraszasz mnie na randkę?" spytała z przebiegły uśmieszkiem

"Nie...ja...ten...właściwie..."

"W porządku, zgadzam się" przerwała z szerokim uśmiechem

"W takim razie do zobaczenia i powodzenia"

"Zaczekaj"

Naruto odwrócił się tylko po to by Satsuki pocałowała go w policzek.

"Z okazji twojego awansu, gratuluję Naruto-kun"

"Hehehe, dzięki" powiedział zakłopotany po czym odszedł

Kiedy wyszedł z lasu śmierci Naruto natychmiast udał się do swojego ojca chcą powiadomić o sytuacji.

"Czyli mówisz że Orochimaru jest w wiosce, i poluje na Sasuke i Satsuki?"

"Dokładnie"

"Wyślę oddział anbu na przeszukiwania, oraz powiadomię innych Jouninów by mieli oczy szeroko otwarte" oznajmił Minato

* * *

Następnego dnia, drugi etap egzaminu na chuunina się zakończył i został miesiąc nim rozpocznie się finał, Naruto obecnie stał przed lustrem szykują się na spotkanie z Satsuki.

"**Nie bałeś się stawić czoła Madarze i Kaguyi, a boisz się randki z dziewczyną**" powiedział Kurama drwiącym tonem

"Hej, nigdy wcześniej nie byłem na randce, więc mam prawo się denerwować" warknął blondyn

Gdy blondyn był gotowy chciał niezauważenie opuścić, ku jego nieszczęściu zauważyła go Kushina.

"Co to za ubiór, wybierasz się gdzieś?"

"Umówiłem się"

"Randka, czyżby Satsuki więc wreszcie zrobiłeś ruch, tak się cieszę myślałam że do końca życia będziesz skazany na czytanie tech głupich powieści Jirayi"

"Mamo, daj spokój"

Kiedy wreszcie udało mu się opuścić dom, Naruto udał się pod rezydencje Uchiha, chwilę później wyszła Satsuki, blondyn zaniemówił kiedy ją zobaczył, Satsuki ubrana była w fioletową sukienką sięgającą po kolana, jej długie czarne włosy spięte były w kucyk.

"Hej, nic ci nie jest?"

"**Pochwal jej wygląd**" doradziła Matatabi

"Pięknie wyglądasz"

"Dziękuję" odparła z lekkim rumieńcem

"**Powinieneś chwycić ją za rękę**" powiedziała Chomei

"Dlaczego?"

"**Zrób to co mówi**" dodał Kurama

Naruto posłuchał rad swoich lokatorów i chwycił Satsuki rękę splatają ich palce, obaj dotarli na polane gdzie był koc oraz koszyk z jedzeniem.

"Ty to wszystko przygotowałeś?"

"Klon"

"Haha, mogłam się domyślić"

Obaj usiedli usiedli wpatrując się w odbicie księżyca w jeziorze.

"Więc Naruto-kun, powiesz mi czym była ta moc?"

Naruto westchnął i zaczął jej opowiadać.

"Pamiętasz jak mój ojciec walczył z Kyuubim?"

"Tak, zabił go"

"Niezupełnie, Bijuu nie da się zwyczajnie zabić mój ojciec to wiedział i dlatego postanowił go zapieczętować"

"Zapieczętować, gdzie mógł coś o takiej mocy zapieczętować?"

Naruto uniósł swoją koszule powodując że Satsuki zarumieniła się.

"C...co robisz?"

Chwilę później brunetka dostrzegła na jego brzuchu pieczęć.

"Chwila, chcesz powiedzieć że?"

"Dokładnie, ja jestem Jinchuuriki Kyuubiego"

Satsuki przez chwilę nic nie powiedziała próbując przetworzyć to czego się właśnie dowiedziała, zbliżyła się do blondyna i mocno go przytuliła.

"Ja niewiedziałam że musisz nosić na swoich barkach taki ciężar" powiedziała smutnym tonem

"Na początku było ciężko, ale teraz jest lepiej od kiedy potrafimy się porozumieć."

"Czekaj, chcesz powiedzieć że dogadujesz się z Kyuubim?" spytała z niedowierzaniem

"Zgadza się, właściwie jego imię to Kurama i można powiedzieć że jesteśmy przyjaciółmi"

"Niesamowite"

Gdy skończyli rozmowę zdali sobie sprawę jak blisko ich twarze się znajdują, i zbliżały się coraz bardziej aż w końcu ich usta się złączyły w pocałunku, Naruto był tym zaskoczony ale starał się to ukryć, całowali się tak długo aż nie zabrakło im powietrza.

"Ja, kocham cię Naruto-kun"

"Ja ciebie też, czekaj czy to czyni cię teraz moją dziewczyną?"

"**Idiota**" pomyślało zgodnie kilka Bijuu

"Tak, jestem" odparła Satsuki z najszczęśliwszym uśmiechem jaki kiedykolwiek widział

Obaj położyli się na kocu wtuleni w siebie obserwując gwiazdy, gdy zrobiło się późno blondyn odprowadził swoją już dziewczynę do domu i po pożegnalnym pocałunku wrócił do swojego, oczywiście zastał Kushine z uśmieszkiem siedzącą w fotelu, widząc że zaraz zacznie się przesłuchanie.

"_Kami mnie chyba nie lubi_" pomyślał z westchnieniem


	15. 14

Miesiąc później, wreszcie rozpoczęły się finały egzaminu na chuunina, na początku szło wszystko bez problemu jednak podczas ostatniej walki z nieba zaczęły spadać pióra, powodując że większość osób na arenie zasnęło wioskę zaczęły atakować ogromne węże razem z Shinobi Oto-Gakure i Suny, Naruto stworzył kilkanaście klonów które rozesłał w różne obszary wioski, nagle Gaara przemienił się w pełną formę Shukaku.

"Co się tu dzieje, jest zupełnie inaczej niż wtedy"

"**Nie mam pojęcia, ale na twoim miejscu szybko bym zajął się Shukaku**"

"Czy mogę wejść w drugi poziom trybu ogoniastej bestii?"

"**Nie, to wciąż dla ciebie za wcześnie, jeśli teraz to zrobisz nie wiadomo co się stanie**" ostrzegł Kurama

"Mimo to zaryzykuje"

Naruto wszedł w drugi poziom trybu ogoniastej bestii, jego ciało otoczyła pomarańczowa chakra, pojawił się tego samego koloru płaszcz, na policzkach pojawiły się trzy czarne paski, włosy stanęły do góry, źrenice pomarańczowe z pionową szparką.

"**W tym stanie, czas jest znacznie krótszy niż podczas wojny**"

"W takim razie, muszę szybko go załatwić"

Naruto aktywował wielką lisią powłokę chakry zaskakując wszystkich shinobi.

"Czy to?"

"Kyuubi!"

"_Jak Naruto udało się opanować tą moc?"_ pomyśleli wspólnie Minato i Jiraya

Shukaku wystrzelił kilka pocisków powietrza, Naruto podskoczył do góry unikając ich, zaraz potem pojawił się bez pośrednio przy Shukaku i ciosem wysłał go poza wioskę

Shukaku stworzył przed sobą kilka włóczni z piasku które wysłał w stronę Naruto, blondyn zablokował je chwytając ogonami Kuramy po czym odrzucił je, następnie od razu pojawił się przed Shukaku blokując jego łapy i ogon swoimi ogonami, Naruto stworzył klona który wysłał by uderzyć Gaare i wyrwać go ze snu, kiedy to mu się udało bestia zaczęła się rozpadać w piasek, w tym momencie tryb ogoniastej bestii zniknął natomiast Naruto padł na ziemię ledwo mogąc się ruszyć.

"Co jest, zwykle mogłem pięć minut być w tym trybie i nigdy tak nie wpływało to na mnie"

"**To dlatego że twoje ciało jest młodsze, mniejsze i słabsze. Wziąłeś na siebie zbyt wiele dla twojego obecnego ciała i dlatego to cie powaliło, ostrzegałem cię**" powiedział Kurama

"Warto było spróbować"

"Teraz powinieneś się zastanowić co powiedzieć reszcie po tym pokazie na arenie"

"Wiem"

Naruto nic już nie powiedział gdyż stracił przytomność, po chwili ujrzał mędrca w swoim umyśle.

"Jak ci się podoba twoje nowe życie Naruto?"

"Jest generalnie super, ale nie podoba mi się że mam limity co do mojej pierwotnej mocy, niby mam wszystkie techniki ale wciąż nie mogę używać np. trybu mędrca sześciu ścieżek."

"Cierpliwości, wszystko przyjdzie z czasem, teraz zadam ci pytanie chcesz zobaczyć co jakiś stał się twój pierwotny świat po tym jak zgineliście z Sasuke?"

"Oczywiście"

Hagoromo pokazał dawny świat Naruto, po ich ostatecznej walce ich moce spowodowały że rozproszyli nieskończone Tsukiyomi, wszystkie narody żyły sobie w pokoju, Kakashi został szóstym Hokage, Sakura przyjęła pracę w szpitalu, Sai wrócił do ANBU, Yamato strzeże Orochimaru, reszta jego przyjaciół wiedzie spokojne życie w wiosce.

"Rozumiem, cieszę się że każdy z nich ruszył na przód po naszej śmierci" powiedział z uśmiechem

"Na tym świecie czekajcie również masa innych przygód, do zobaczenia Naruto" powiedział Hagoromo za nim rozpłynął się.


	16. 15

Naruto obudził się wpatrując się w sufit swojego pokoju.

"Rany, długo byłem nie przytomny?"

"**Dwa tygodnie**" odparł Kurama

"Rozumiem"

Kiedy blondyn się ogarnął zszedł na dół, zaraz potem został zaatakowany przez siostrę która powaliła go na ziemię.

"Złaź ze mnie Kasumi"

"Poproś"

Naruto westchnął uwolniając ze swojego ciała chakre wiatru odrzucając rudą nastolatke od siebie, kiedy zszedł na dół zastał swoją rodzinę i rodzinę Uchiha, byli Sasuke, Mikoto, Satsuki, Itachi oraz Shisui, byli także Tsunade i Jiraya. Kiedy Satsuki zobaczyła swojego chłopaka, od razu do niego podbiegła przytulając go

"Naruto-kun wszystko w porządku?"

"Tak, nie martw się?"

"Jak się czujesz?" spytała Kushina z troską

"W porządku"

"Naruto, skoro już się obudziłeś, czy wyjaśnił byś dlaczego potrafisz kontrolować moc Kyuubiego?" spytał Minato

Naruto tylko westchnął zanim odpowiedział.

"Na początek musicie wiedzieć że żyje drugi raz"

Wszyscy rozszerzył oczy z wyjątkiem Shisuiego.

"Jak to drugi raz?" spytała Tsunade

"**Naruto, wpuść ich do swojego umysłu pokaże im nasze wspomnienia**" oznajmił Kurama

Naruto skinął głową i po chwili wszyscy znajdowali się w umyśle Naruto, i szczęki im opadły widząc przed sobą wszystkie ogoniaste bestie.

"Naruto, dlaczego wszystkie Bijuu są?" spytał Minato

"Ponieważ mam w sobie cząstkę ich chakry, co czyni mnie Jinchuuriki wszystkich Bijuu"

"Jak silny jesteś z pełnia mocą?" zapytał wciąż zaskoczony Jiraya

"Gdybym miał porównywać, to powiedziałbym że mniej-więcej 1/2 mocy Mędrca Sześciu Ścieżek" odparł Naruto, czym jeszcze bardziej ich zaskoczył

"**Dobra, czas pokazać wam wspomnienia z poprzedniego życia Naruto**" powiedział Kurama

Przed wszystkimi pojawił się obraz pokazujący wspomnienia

* * *

**Scena pokazuje Minato i Kushine przebitą pazurem Kuramy przed Naruto.**

"Więc tam zgineliśmy chroniąc cię" powiedział blond Hokage

_-Zmiana Sceny_

**Sześcioletni Naruto został wyrzucony z sierocinca i błądził po wiosce w poszukiwaniu jedzenia, mieszkańcy posyłali mu złowrogie spojrzenia, grupa wieśniaków zaciąga młodego Naruto do jednej z ciemnych alejek gdzie zaczęli go bić do nie przytomności.**

**"Dlaczego, dlaczego to robicie, co ja wam takiego zrobiłem?" spytał chłopiec z łzami**

**"Zabiłeś Yondaime i naszych przyjaciół"**

Wszyscy zaniemówili oglądając to wspomnienie, Naruto czuł jak Satsuki ściska jego ramię, natomiast Kushina uwalnia sporo zabójczych intencji, jej włosy falowały a w oczach pojawił się niebezpieczny błysk.

"Ci dranie, jak śmiali traktować tak mojego syna, powinien być traktowany jak bohater"

"Uspokój się Kushina" powiedział Minato próbując uspokić żonę

_-Zmiana Sceny_

**Naruto studiował zwój w lesie chcąc zdać egzamin, nagle został znaleziony przez Iruke, blondyn wyjaśnił mu ze Mizuki powiedział mu o zwoju, po chwili pojawił się we własnej osobie zdradzają swoje prawdziwe zamiary i informując Naruto o Kyuubim.**

"Więc Mizuki był zdrają pracującym tanie dla Orochimaru" powiedział Itachi

"Wiedziałam że coś z nim było nie tak" dodała Kushina

**Po pokonaniu Mizukiego przez setki klonów Naruto, Iruka wręczył mu opaskę, następnego dnia siedział w akademii czekając na przydział drużyn. Zauważył że większość dziewczyn wzdycha na Sasuke, zazdrosny o ich uwagę kucną na biurku przed nim z ich oczu leciały iskry, niespodziewanie jeden z chłopców pchnął Naruto powodując że blondyn poleciał na Sasuke i go pocałował. **

"Kurama, nie musiałeś pokazywać tej sceny!"

"**Pokazałem, bo uważam ją za zabawną**" powiedział lis z chichotem.

Widownia spojrzała na Sasuke, który leżał nieprzytomny.

"Wygląda na to, że ta scena była za mocna dla niego" skomentował Itachi

"Nie wiedziałam Onii-chan, że grasz na dwa fronty" zadrwiła Kasumi szturchając ramię brata

"Zamknij się, to był wypadek"

_-Zmiana Sceny_

**Naruto i Sasuke znajdowali się w miejscu zwanym dolina końca. **

**"Idę do Orochimaru" **

**"Nie myśl że ci na to pozwolę" **

**I tak rozpoczęła się walka między dwójka przyjaciół, którą koniec końców wygrał Sasuke dzięki drugiemu poziomu przeklętej pieczęci. **

"Nie wierzę że Sasuke tak zapragnął mocy że udał się do tego zdrajcy" skomentowała Mikoto spoglądając na swojego syna

* * *

Kurama pokazał resztę spojrzeń od trzy letniego treningu z Jiraya poprzez walkę z Akatsuki, Obito, Madarą, Kaguyą aż po ostatnią walkę z Sasuke w której obaj zginęli

"I tak wyglądało moje pierwotne życie"

Wszyscy wciąż byli zaskoczeni wspomnieniami Naruto

"Miałeś ciężkie życie, ale byłeś zdeterminowany by przez nie przejść i osiągnąć swoje Marzenie, jestem z ciebie dumny." powiedziała Minato z dumnym uśmiechem

Nagle do blondyna podszedł Sasuke

"Powiedz Naruto, czy ja będę w stanie przebudzić tego Rinnengana?"

"Tak, w odpowiednim czasie go przebudzisz. Tak właściwie Kaa-chan, Tou-san chciałem was poinformować ze wyruszam na trzy-letni trening?"

"Co, ale dlaczego?"

"Chce skupić się na odzyskaniu reszty mojej mocy, a wioska to nie będzie idealne miejsce na to" wyjaśnił blondyn

"No dobrze, kiedy chcesz wyruszyć?"

"Najlepiej jeszcze dziś"

"W takim razie ja idę z tobą Naru-kun" wtrąciła Satsuki

"Co, dlaczego chcesz iść Satsuki-chan?"

"Ponieważ chce byś mnie trenował, poza tym nie mogę pozwolić byś zrobił coś głupiego"

"Hej, ja nigdy nie zrobiłem nic głupiego, prawda?"

Wszyscy spojrzeli martwym wzrokiem na to pytanie, powieka Naruto lekko drgnęła.

"Satsuki, naprawdę chcesz też iść?" spytała Mikoto

"Tak, Kaa-chan"

"No dobrze, chyba cie nie powstrzymam"

Po zakończeniu spotkania, wszyscy rozeszli się, Naruto udał się do pokoju pakując najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy, gdy pożegnał się ze wszystkimi on i Satsuki opuścili wioske.

"Nie wiem czy bezpiecznie jest wysyłać ich samych na tak długo" powiedział Jiraya

"Dlaczego?"

"Wiesz dwójka zakochanych nastolatków, sami przez trzy lata, nie skończy się to dobrze"

Minato zdał sobie sprawę o czym mówi sannin

"N...nie Naruto jest nie świadomy tych spraw, jestem pewien że wszystko będzie w porządku...chyba"

"Nie zapominaj że Naruto jest już w tym wieku, tylko kwestia czasu jak będzie interesował się tymi sprawami"


End file.
